Love Battle!
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: Eles tinham somente duas coisas em comum; Serem filhos de Yakuzas e seu amor por lutas. E para eles, apenas isso bastava. SASUSAKU, UA.
1. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura!

_**Yoooo, minna-san! Aqui está mais um projeto meu e, deeeessa vez, eu prometo(Prometo mesmo!) que vou terminar tudo. Como algumas meninas sabem, minhas outras fics encontram-se em hiatus por falta de criatividade contínua. Eu não vinha achando nenhum tema que me motivasse o bastante, que me fizesse querer escrever, até que meu noivo me fez assistir Crows Zero. Misturei com um pouco de Majisuka Gakuen... E, como toda boa viciada, eu acabei pensando: Posso criar algo incrível com um pouco de romance, Sakura-chan e Sasuke-kun! E ai, veio isso. Essa parte é apenas um pequeno pedacinho de como a nossa Sakura-chan se tornou a líder de sua escola, ok? Espero que gostem! Kisu, já ne!**_

* * *

**Love Battle**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Eles tinham apenas duas coisas em comum: Serem filhos de Yakuzas, e seu amor a lutas.

* * *

Cabelos longos e róseos esvoaçaram conforme os ventos fortes e impiedosos invadiam o lugar. Seu olhar era baixo e tímido, tal como sua postura. Entrar naquele colégio sendo filha de uma família respeitada e uma das maiores de toda a Yakuza era quase como uma obrigação. O colégio feminino Yoruishi Gakuen era o exemplo de marginalidade, punhos e sangue.

- _Olhem!_ – Comentavam as meninas. _– Que garotinha estranha. O que acha de encurralarmos ela?_

Sakura sabia que não deveria ser subestimada. Ela sabia disso. Mas talvez.. Aquelas meninas não.

* * *

- _Oe, novata! Por que não vem aqui no ginásio, rapidinho? Temos algo especial pra você! _– A ruiva sorriu, lhe puxando de forma bruta pelo braço.

- _P-por favor, me solte! _– Mas era tarde demais. Elas haviam a arrastado para o ginásio.

Quando a última caiu ao chão, com hematomas, sangue e alguns dentes faltando, ela finalmente se deu por satisfeita. O ginásio era uma mistura de muitas garotas caídas ao chão, todas elas tendo levado uma surra especial da Haruno e sua força.

- _B-bakemono! Ela é.. Um monstro!_ - A garota se arrastava; aquela que havia puxado-a pelo braço. Sakura sorriu, andando até ela e abaixando-se. A rosada tinha poucos arranhões, se comparado as outras. Num movimento suave, a mão feminina envolveu o calcanhar da outra e ela a puxou.

- _Huh.. Eu falei para me soltar. Mas você não me ouviu.._ – A rosada suspirou; doce, cruel.. Vil. – _Agora.. Eu vou ter que mostrar pra você como é ruim me pegar no meu pior dia! _

* * *

E tudo o que a garota testemunhou a seguir foi a escuridão que a abraçou no momento em que seu corpo colidiu contra a parede pichada.

* * *

_**Beeeeeeeeeeem! Por enquanto é isso. É um resumo de como a nossa Sakura-chan chegou ao "poder". Na história, ela e o Sasuke-kun, o qual eu falarei sobre no próximo capítulo, são os líderes de suas escolas. Eeem breve, eles entraram em conflito, porém quando se resolverem, terão coisas muuuito piores a lidar, hahaha!**_

_**Espero que gostem, flores!**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke!

**Yoooooo, minna-saan! :3 E aqui estou eu com mais um cpt, dessa vez a introdução do Sasuke-kun! Bem antes do tempo, já que eu planejava começar isso só na semana que vem, maas.. Deixemos a semana que vem para o início 'pra valer' da fic. **

**Sobre a fic em geral, tenho um aviso: Os alunos não são punidos, pois eles "dominam" a escola, literalmente. Os Senseis não são respeitados, e assim as gangues agem livremente. É o mesmo contexto de Crows Zero e Majisuka Gakuen, no caso. **

**Vale dizer que estou feliz com minhas 4 reviews; muitas autoras daqui diriam que isso é tão pouco que não dá nem pra contar, mas só de ter algum reconhecimento, já me deixa muito feliz! Então, vamos lá! **

**Agradeço especialmente às queridíssimas Bela21, Brunnah, Wonderje, e Otowa Nekozawa! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Battle!**

"_Watashi wa.. Uchiha Sasuke!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_- Sasuke-kun! Okaeri! Seu pai o aguarda na sala principal. – Uma bela moça com um sorriso cativante lhe atendia, assim que seus pés foram postos dentro do Hall de entrada de sua mansão. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos e um sorriso forçado em seus olhos negros repuxados._

_- Hn. Eu já estou indo. _

_Frio como sempre, o Uchiha respondeu a jovem serviçal. Sasuke suspirou pesadamente, pensando em como entediante sua vida estava sendo. Submetendo-se a treinos exaustivos, ele não tinha muito o que fazer fora isso. _

* * *

_Passos controlados e tranqüilos e então uma leve batida na porta da sala. O moreno a abriu sem cerimônia, e, seu pai, Fugaku, o esperava com a mesma expressão de nada no rosto. _

_- Veio rápido. Atípico. – Constatou o velho Uchiha. – Sente-se. _

_- Eu não tenho tempo a perder, Jiji. O que você quer?_

_Fugaku sorriu minimamente, sarcástico; típico dos Uchiha. _

_- Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, Sasuke. – O mais velho sentou-se em sua confortável almofada. A decoração local era aquela típica conservadora oriental. – Eu já estou ficando velho, e não há ninguém para me substituir, uma vez que Itachi criou sua própria máfia.. _

_A partir desse momento, Sasuke se colocou a escutar com mais atenção. O garoto mudou o peso de perna, fitando o pai com interesse. Vendo que havia atraído a atenção do mais novo, Fugaku começou. _

_- Eu lhe transferi para o colégio masculino Kuramaru Gakuen, o mesmo onde eu e Itachi estudamos, assim como seu honorável avô. Se você dominar esse colégio em um ano.. Meu cargo será seu no ano seguinte. _

_Sasuke estacou; era isso mesmo que estava escutando? Com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, o moreno assentiu. _

_- Será moleza. _

_- Eu não contaria tanto com isso... "_

* * *

- Oe Oe! Chute mais forte a cara desse novato! – Um garoto de cabelos espetados, cor de areia, gritou. Ele tinha um sorriso arrogante nos lábios e muita, muita disposição. O novato em questão tratava-se de um Uchiha estirado no chão.

- Qual é, moleque? Achou que você ia chegar em Kuramaru e ia sair anunciando que nos dominaria, e que ficaria bem assim?

Um outro, de longos cabelos castanhos o segurou pelo colarinho. Sasuke tinha dificuldade para respirar; um supercílio cortado, sangue escorrendo dos lábios. Mas mesmo assim, o Uchiha não arredou o pé. Pondo-se em pé em suas próprias pernas, ele empurrou o garoto a sua frente. Ao seu redor, haviam muitos corpos caídos ao chão; alunos inconscientes. Apenas cinco restavam de pé, e estes, os mais fortes do colégio, eram os que haviam dado cabo do Uchiha.

É claro que haviam aqueles que nem ao menos participavam da briga e atentavam-se aos fatos de fundo, como mera figuração; mas isso não vinha ao caso agora.

Sasuke sorriu um sorriso cheio de sangue em seus dentes brancos, e, respirando fundo, ele atacou.

- Watashi wa.. Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

E tal como a Haruno fizera aos seus agressores, a única coisa que os garotos enxergaram foi o negro que lhes abraçou quando perderam a consciência.

* * *

**Neee, o que acharam? Devo dizer que acho que escrevi bem melhor esse segundo cpt. A idéia estava mais formada na minha mente, aí, sabe como é.. Fluiu mais fácil!**

**Reviews? **


	3. The Flower and The Dragon

**E ai, doces do meu coração? Como vão? Bem, continuo agradecendo as senhoritas por estarem acompanhando e me incentivando a escrever. 3 Que tal o início da interação do nosso casal favorito, hãã?**

**Ai vai!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Battle!**

**The Flower and The Dragon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_O barulho irritante da cadeira giratória se fez presente no espaçoso quarto. Logo em seguida, o som de um suspiro baixo, suave e preguiçoso. Os dedos delicados escreviam rápido no notebook, anotando mil e uma maneiras de como melhorar aquela escola. Yoruishi Gakuen precisava de melhorias urgentemente. _

_Fazia uma semana desde que Haruno Sakura havia virado a TOP da escola, sendo a mais respeitada dentre todas as garotas. Ela havia ganhado um carinhoso grupo que a seguia e apoiava sua liderança, feliz com as mudanças na marginalizada escola. _

_A rosada levantou, andando com calma pelo seu enorme quarto. Tudo lá era decorado em tons pálidos de rosa, do jeito que ela gostava. Sua mão delicada deslizou pela porta de correr que dava acesso a varanda, abrindo-a com calma, e seus passos a guiaram ao lugar onde a luz do luar iluminava prontamente. Estava tudo tão calmo que ela duvidava que alguma coisa pudesse retirar sua paz. Isso, é claro... Até uma batida ser escutada na porta de seu quarto. _

_- Sakura? – Era a voz de seu pai, Haruno Tagami. – Precisamos conversar. _

_- Claro, papai! – A Haruno deu meia volta, adentrando o quarto em seguida e voltando-se ao seu notebook, fechando a tampa para que ele não olhasse o conteúdo. – Pode entrar. _

_Sem cerimônia, o alto homem de longos cabelos grisalhos adentrou o quarto. Ele tinha gentis olhos verdes, mas sua expressão era séria e fria. Ser o Oyabun de uma temida família Yakuza trouxera ao homem marcas em seu rosto – Não físicas -, que ninguém poderia ser capaz de entender. A frieza que ele tinha que aparentar, mesmo diante de sua família era algo sem igual. Qualquer passo errado, e todos poderiam estar em perido. _

_O homem sentou-se na beira da cama de sua filha, que o fitava de forma curiosa e ingênua. Sakura sempre tinha aquele ar doce e meigo, e na frente do pai, não era diferente. _

_- Seu ingresso na escola foi um sucesso. – Começou, esfregando as mãos enquanto olhava para o chão. Seus ombros estavam tensos. – E com isso, você ganhou novas responsabilidades. _

_- Pai.. – Começou a rosada. – Eu sei quais são as minhas obrigações, mas, por favor- _

_- Eu ainda não terminei de falar. – Ele a cortou, erguendo o olhar de forma fria. Sakura se encolhei levemente, assentindo. – Seus primos, Koichi e Ryuuji foram pegos numa emboscada pelo colégio que fica perto do seu. Aquele colégio masculino... _

_- Kuramaru Gakuen. – Completou a Haruno, já sabendo onde o homem queria chegar. _

_- Exatamente. Você, como nova líder de sua escola.. Deve armar alguma emboscada. Eu fiquei sabendo que o filho mais novo dos Uchiha está na liderança. Se você conseguir o vencer... _

_- Além de livrar o nome dos meus primos, ainda irei ganhar Status para a família. – Concluiu a Haruno, séria. – Eu entendi onde você quer chegar. Pode contar comigo.. Pai. _

_Com uma breve reverência, Sakura ficou de cabeça baixa até que seu pai se levantou e saiu do quarto. A rosada suspirou. _

_Teria muito trabalho pela frente. "_

* * *

- Oe! Sasuke! – Uma voz irritante se fez presente ecoando por todo o terraço. – Temos umas novidades pra você!

- Hm? O que é, Suigetsu?

Lentamente, o Uchiha ergueu o seu olhar. Estava sentado num sofá velho largado no terraço da depredada escola, ocupando o lugar de seu antigo líder – Hyuuga Neji – que havia virado seu inimigo principal desde então. O Hyuuga não comparecia as aulas desde o dia em que fora derrotado por Sasuke.

Kuramaru Gakuen havia virado o palco de muitas brigas desde o dia em que o moreno de olhos igualmente negros adentrou-o. Haviam muitos que ainda não aceitavam um novo líder; haviam os neutros, que simplesmente não ligavam ou não estavam presentes para saberem o que estava acontecendo. O fato é que haviam conflitos internos demais para o Uchiha lidar.

* * *

A atmosfera do lugar estava pesada. Grossas nuvens anunciavam uma chuva que provavelmente não tardaria a chegar, mas Sasuke realmente não parecia ligar. Com toda sua frieza, beleza e olhar intimidador, o Uchiha parecia nada mais que parte daquela assustadora paisagem. Seu Gakuran estava aberto, expondo uma camiseta branca. A calça social era um pouco mais larga, mas seus sapatos sociais eram impecáveis. Ele era tão belo que chegava a envergonhar qualquer outro homem que tentasse se opor a sua beleza.

- Chegou um comunicado para você, daquele colégio feminino.. Yoruishi Gakuen. Parece que uma Haruno está no topo da escola agora.. E ela quer medir forças com você, camarada. – O de cabelos tingidos num tom azulado riu, sarcástico, enquanto jogava uma carta para o moreno. – Até que ela é gostosinha, pelo que eu vi.

- Não que isso me interesse, de qualquer jeito. – Cortou o Uchiha, enquanto abria o envelope.

Seus olhos correram por cada pedaço do papel enquanto ele lia com calma cada pedaço da pequena carta de desafio. Suigetsu o fitava com um olhar divertido. Um terceiro, alto e forte e de cabelos laranjas adentrou o terraço.

- Juugo, olha só! – Começou o azulado. – O Sasuke já ganhou um desafio! Neji demorou três meses pra ganhar o seu primeiro, não é verdade?

- Hm.. Algo assim. – O alaranjado respondeu num tom mais calmo. – Sasuke, tem certeza que você vai responder isso? Você deve pensar bem. São garotas.. Isso pode não ser uma boa idéia.

- Bem, elas me desafiaram. Ficaria feio pra mim simplesmente fugir. Hm... – Ele ponderou por alguns segundos. – Por outro lado, isso parece não ter motivo algum.

- Vai ver a garota só quer tirar uma com a sua cara. – Suigetsu deu de ombros.

- Eu acho que não, - Continuou Juugo. – Isso deve ter algum motivo mais profundo...

- Profundo o caramba! – Suigetsu girou seus olhos azulados, dando de ombros em seguida. – Vamos lá, Sasuke! A carta está datada para as quatro horas de hoje!

- Não tenho outra escolha, não é? – Sorriu de canto.

Ao que parecia, as coisas iam começar a ficar bem interessantes.

* * *

Seus passos eram firmes e decididos. Os longos cabelos róseos estavam soltos. A saia negra, um palmo acima da média, mostrava as torneadas coxas da Haruno; a blusa branca tinha seu primeiro botão aberto, e a gravata caia displicente pelo pescoço. A delicada maquiagem realçava seus olhos e rosto. Ela era quase uma Princesa, com suas damas bem atrás de si, ao seu encalço.

Uma loira de olhos azuis parecia confiante; uma tímida de longos cabelos negros azulados e uma terceira de cabelos chocolate pareciam ser suas fiéis escudeiras.

Desde que a Haruno havia assumido a liderança da escola, Ino, Hinata e Tenten haviam a apoiado em cada um de seus momentos, concordando que já estava mais do que na hora daquela escola mudar e ganhar alguma decência.

As paredes não estavam mais tão pichadas. Os corredores não estavam mais sujos; as salas estavam mais organizadas. Os professores continuavam a não ser respeitados, mas isso era o de menos no momento.

- Sakura! –A loira exclamou. – Testuda, eu soube que o Uchiha respondeu ao desafio. Ele irá estar aqui no fim da tarde, como você bem queria.

- Eu sei. – Ela deu um sorriso confiante. – Nós vamos conseguir. Avise a todas as meninas da escola e deixe claro que eu não quero que elas entrem em conflito com ninguém. Isso será um confronto entre líderes!

- Certo, testão.

- S-sakura-san.. – A tímida Hyuuga começou. – Você.. T-tem certeza de que isso é certo?

- Claro, Hinata! – Sakura respondeu, sorrindo. – Agora, meninas.. Eu vou me preparar. Vão!

Ela afastou a porta de correr da sala do comitê estudantil e assim que adentrou o lugar, fechou a porta. Sakura suspirou.

Aquilo definitivamente, era contra a sua vontade.

Mas o que ela podia fazer, afinal? Ordens eram ordens. Sentando-se em sua cadeira, ela ficou olhando janela a fora.

* * *

As lembranças da época em que era apenas uma criança feliz vieram a sua mente. Ela não tinha preocupações, a não ser seus treinos. Ela não tinha que lutar pelo nome da família e saber que no fim nem seria reconhecida, por ser apenas uma mulher. Ela tinha o seu pai cuidadoso. Ela tinha sua mãe sempre presente e não tão atarefada. Ela podia brincar com seus irmãos, porque eles ainda podiam lhes dar atenção e ela não se sentiria tão sozinha. Mas o tempo era desgastante... E levava todas as coisas embora.

Voltando-se a pilha de papéis que precisava olhar – Coisas da direção da escola, que ela mesma estava tomando conhecimento -, ela decidiu que aquilo era o melhor a se fazer.

E que viesse o grande confronto!

* * *

Shibuya.

Yoruishi Gakuen,

03:53 PM.

- Sakura! – A voz de Tenten se fez presente, junto com o bater da porta com toda a força que a garota tinha. Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sim?

- Eles chegaram.

De imediato, ela sentiu seus ombros ficando tensos. Então.. A hora era agora.

* * *

- Formação! Haruno Sakura-sama está descendo!

O que aconteceu no momento seguinte, foi quase uma bela parada militar. A maioria das garotas que estavam do lado de fora da escola, rondando e esperando os garotos chegarem, se colocaram em duas fileiras desde a entrada até os portões principais da escola, como um corredor.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha. Que diabos era aquilo?

* * *

Ele estava acompanhado de Juugo, Suigetsu e mais vinte garotos que se prontificaram a os seguir, se algo saísse errado. O moreno esbanjava toda sua seriedade, força e frieza com apenas um olhar. No fim do corredor, ele avistou a rosada.

Sakura vinha de um jeito todo elegante, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e jeito brincalhão. Enquanto ela passava, as meninas abaixavam a cabeça e Sasuke se perguntou porque diabos elas tinham tanto respeito. A garota parecia apenas uma boneca!

Ele travou aos pensamentos, perdendo-se por segundos na beleza que a Haruno emanava. Não, Sasuke! Ela é sua inimiga, uma voz dizia em sua cabeça. Mas parecia impossível resistir aqueles olhos verdes.

Foi despertado de seus pensamentos com a voz doce da rosada.

* * *

- Olá, Uchiha Sasuke! Eu sou Haruno Sakura! Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Ela respirou fundo, e então colocou-se em posição de luta. – E eu vou.. Acabar com você!

E avançou.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Porque nem todos os amores começam do jeito mais normal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E entããão, meninas? O que achaaaaaaaaaaram desse início, hmmm?! Espero os comentários de vocêees!**

**Beijos. :3**


	4. The Flower and The Dragon Part 2

**Olá, minhas lindas meninas! Como vão vocês?**

**Bem, as coisas andam meio enroladas por aqui, e por isso, eu peço mil perdões pela demora pra postar!**

**Queria, como sempre, agradecer a todos os que se deram o trabalho de me mandar uma review, o que me deixa muito feliz! S2**

**Eu vou responder a todos assim que der, ok? Enquanto isso, fiquei com mais um cpt da fic! Espero que gostem!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Battle!**

**The Flower and The Dragon,**

**Part 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O clima tenso se prolongou quando a primeira gota de chuva caiu do céu. Única, solitária, ela atingiu o solo no exato momento em que Sakura plantava seu punho na boca do estômago de Sasuke, que, surpreso com o ataque, não teve tempo de reagir. O Uchiha voou longe com a força implantada – E que força! – No soco, e caiu contra seus homens, que o seguraram enquanto o fitavam de um jeito meio espantado.

* * *

Ninguém havia previsto um golpe assim, de repente.

* * *

Sakura mantinha um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, enquanto mantinha-se no lugar. O vento agitava suavemente seu uniforme e cabelos; o olhar dela, superior, transmitia muita ironia. Então aquilo era a força do Uchiha, ela se perguntava? Mas é claro que as coisas não ficariam tão fáceis assim, afinal. Sasuke abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto, enquanto se levantava com calma. Suigetsu o apoiou, e tinha uma expressão um tanto quanto esquisita.

- Oe, Sasuke! Como assim?! Derruba a vadia, cara! – Ele empurrou Sasuke na direção de Sakura. – Uchiha! Mostre do que você é capaz!

- Aa.. Eu sei, Suigetsu.. Calado... – Murmurou Sasuke, enquanto desabotoava seu Gakuran. Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Será que a donzela ainda vai demorar muito? Eu não tenho o dia todo!

* * *

E mais uma vez, fora a rosada que dera o primeiro ataque. Ela investiu contra ele com um belo chute, o qual ele parou com o antebraço; em seguida, segurou a perna dela e a girou, jogando-a. Sakura, em toda sua habilidade, girou o corpo no ar, numa graciosa pirueta e caiu de pé. Os presentes arregalaram os olhos, surpresos como uma colegial tinha a arte marcial de um Mestre. Estalando o pescoço e colocando-se em posição de defesa, Sakura fez um movimento com a cabeça, chamando Sasuke para luta. Pela primeira vez, o Uchiha deu o primeiro ataque. Esquecendo-se de que ela era uma garota, ele atacou com uma sequência de socos, que foram prontamente desviados e protegidos por Sakura, que sempre apresentava um sorriso nos lábios. Dado momento, ela esquivou-se de um soco direto para o lado e se abaixou, plantando um novo soco no estômago do Uchiha, com toda a sua força.

* * *

Para sua surpresa, Uchiha Sasuke não se moveu.

* * *

Erguendo lentamente o olhar, Sakura viu que o Uchiha tinha uma sombra no olhar. Ele respirou profundamente, inalando e expirando o ar com grande lentidão. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes de Sakura, que ainda tinha a mão contra o estômago dele, em punho. Todos ao redor assistiam a cena um tanto quanto apreensivos. Sasuke havia cansado de brincar, afinal. Sem pensar duas vezes, o Uchiha levou uma das mãos ao pescoço de Sakura e utilizou a outra mão para devolver o soco em seu estômago; foi a vez de Sakura voar longe, caindo no chão. E mais uma vez, ela avançou.

Aos olhos alheios, a luta se desenvolvia de um jeito formidável. Era uma troca de golpes experientes. Eles lutavam de igual para igual.

- Sakura-sama está demorando muito para ganhar essa luta... – Murmurou a loira, Ino. – Tem alguma coisa errada... – Ela arregalou os olhos quando Sasuke e Sakura trocaram um soco no rosto, ambos sendo acertados.

- Aa... Mas também, o que você esperava, Ino? Uchiha Sasuke é um monstro! – Exclamou a de cabelos castanhos, Tenten.

A luta de desenrolou por longos vinte minutos. Exaustos, Sakura e Sasuke se encaravam de um jeito mortal. Ela, com os cabelos desgrenhados e um pouco de sangue escorrendo no canto dos lábios. Ele, com um olho ficando arroxeado e alguns cortes no rosto. Sakura respirou fundo. Sasuke também. Aquele seria o golpe final.

* * *

Sakura fechou os olhos, concentrando toda sua força em seu punho.

Sasuke a encarou, concentrando toda sua força em ambas as mãos.

* * *

Quando a Haruno abriu os olhos, um avançou contra o outro; e aos olhos alheios, quando se colidiram, ambos pareciam ter conectado golpes. Porém quem caiu de joelhos ao chão foi Sakura, cuspindo sangue; Ele havia acertado, em cheio, a boca de seu estômago. Sasuke não estava diferente – A diferença era que ele conseguia se manter de pé. Sakura tombou para trás, aparentemente, inconsciente. Sasuke suspirou pesadamente, enquanto seus rapazes vinham até ele, com um tom de comemoração.

* * *

- Woa, Sasuke! Você conseguiu! – Gritou um animado Suigetsu, dando seu ombro para Sasuke se apoiar. O moreno mal se mantinha de pé. – Você acabou com a vadia!

- Sasuke! Parabéns, cara! – Os outros alunos que com eles estavam vibravam, felizes com o acontecimento.

Do lado de Sakura, todas as meninas esboçavam uma expressão de horror. Ninguém ousou chegar perto de Sakura, afinal, não se sabia como estaria seu temperamento quando levantasse. Sasuke suspirou pesadamente.

- É.. Eu consegui. Mas.. – Ele cuspiu um pouco de sangue de novo. – Eu preciso falar com ela.

- Falar com ela? – O de cabelos azulados questionou, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Tá louco, cara? Ela nem consegue se mover!

- Eu não diria isso.

Esboçando um meio sorriso, Sasuke indicou na direção de Sakura e todos ficaram tensos novamente. A garota parecia prestes a se levantar; e parecia muito, muito irada. Com dificuldade, Sakura ergueu lentamente seu tronco. Quando suas meninas fizeram a menção de se aproximar, um olhar macabro foi o suficiente para que todas se afastassem. Com dificuldade, Sakura se colocou de pé. Seu corpo estava trêmulo. Seu olhar conectou-se ao de Sasuke, e um turbilhão de sentimentos inexplicáveis havia a tomado – O que ela prontamente ignorou. Sasuke soltou o braço de Suigetsu, mantendo-se de pé por contra própria e esperou. Ninguém ousou falar nada.

Sakura andou com calma na direção de Sasuke, e, quando estavam a poucos passos um do outro, ela lentamente curvou o tronco, numa reverência.

- Eu aceito a minha derrota. – Sua voz, antes bela e doce, estava repleta de um sentimento de amargura. – Parabéns, Uchiha Sasuke. Você conseguiu me derrubar.

- Huh? – O Uchiha arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando-a. – Eu te vejo de pé. Acho que é isso que conta, não?

O Uchiha abriu um sorriso de lado. Sakura arregalou os olhos, erguendo-se e o fitando. Sasuke suspirou pesadamente, enquanto levava uma das mãos aos cabelos bagunçados, ajeitando-os.

- Olha, Sakura, eu não sei o que você queria com essa luta. – Ele começou. – Mas eu tenho certeza que isso não foi planejado por você. A maneira dos seus golpes.. Todos eles eram muito hesitantes, por mais que você demonstrasse o contrário. – A garota arfou; mas como...? – Com a força que você tem, você não deveria abaixar sua cabeça pra ninguém. Nem resolver o problema dos outros. Pense nisso.

Ele presenteou ela com um sorriso de canto sedutor, deixando uma atônita Sakura para trás. Ele virou-se para seus amigos, e então, declarou com uma voz um pouco mais desleixada.

- Vamos voltar para a escola! Eu acho que preciso de um médico.. – Ele brincou, o que era extremamente raro para Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

As risadas entre os garotos foram desaparecendo conforme eles iam andando, sumindo de suas vistas. Sakura suspirou, estática. Como se uma realidade diferente a estivesse atingindo, ela sentiu um estranho calor no peito. Um sentimento tão estranho, tão diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Inflando seu peito em orgulho, ela virou-se para todas as garotas que estavam reunidas no pátio, e disse com uma voz firme.

- Eu tive uma derrota, é verdade! Mas não pensem que alguém aqui pode se opor a mim. – Ela pausou, com um olhar extremamente mortal para todas as outras presentes. Algumas desviaram os olhares; outras baixaram a cabeça. – Quem se opor contra mim... _Eu mato!_

Ela murmurou entre os dentes, causando arrepios de medo. Em seguida, a Haruno em toda a sua pose voltou para dentro da escola, sendo seguida por suas fiéis escudeiras. Apesar de tudo, ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Aquela história estava longe de terminar, pensou.


End file.
